Hunter (SuperJail!)
Hunter is a female alien dog and a minor antagonist from the series SuperJail!. She seemed to be affiliated with The Twins, since she is, after all, the family dog. She is apparently voiced by Sally Donovan. Biography Hunter is an alien dog who was sent from the Twins' home planet. At first, it was suggested that she has been wanting to kill The Twins as they are the last of their species. When in reality, she is actually a pet sent by the Twins' father to bring them back home, since they've been staying at SuperJail for more than a year (due to their father letting them stay on Earth for a year-long holiday). The story about The Twins being the last of their race was all a lie in order to gain the trusts from the inmates and to manipulate them to help the Twins escape from Hunter. She has a diamond wrapped around her neck, called the Crystal of Ozal, that has the power to trap anyone inside it and to prevent them from using The Twins' teleportation powers. Near the end of the episode in which Hunter has appeared in so far, she was taken down and the Twins managed to trap her inside her own crystal. Alice is currently in possession of the crystal, still containing Hunter. However, Hunter is shown to escape during one of the SuperJail riots caused by the Triplets (which was first caused by the Twins), as she is last seen being teleported with the Triplets. Hunter's natural form is that of an alien-like dog, but after looking through Jackknife's memories, she takes a form of a beautiful woman. She seemed to be more comfortable naked without any clothing, similar to that of a dog. She also seems to have an aggressive attitude, seeing that she mostly kills anyone who either is standing in her way or if they're going to attack her. Hunter's trademark has always seemed to be covered in blood after killing her victims. Relations to Other Characters The Twins: She is their family pet and was sent to retrieve them. She looked everywhere in SuperJail to find them even looking into other people's memories to know their whereabouts. Hunter seemed to have a deep hatred for The Twins as they fear her for a short time before trapping her inside her own crystal. The Warden: Warden develops a crush on Hunter because of her free-spirited and aggressive nature and due to the fact that she's completely naked. Because of this, he too becomes naked to impress her. Alice: At first, Alice tried to befriended her since they're the only two girls in SuperJail, but their friendship falls apart when Alice accuses Hunter for kissing one of her boyfriends (when in reality, Hunter was looking through the inmate's memories about The Twins since they were there during one of his "times" with Alice). When the Twins trapped her, Alice finally got her revenge by saying "I've got your bling, bitch!. Jared: Because the Warden having feelings for Hunter, Jared lost his job because it was given to Hunter, but fully lost it when Warden accuses Jared of "stealing" her (when in reality, Hunter looked through Jared's memories to look for the Twins' location in SuperJail), leading him to hate her. Ozal: Hunter's master and the Twins' father. He sends Hunter to SuperJail to take the Twins back home. Abilities Just like the Warden and the Twins, Hunter also have powers. As would be expected of a dog, she is a keen hunter, thus gaining her name. She can also drain and look through memories from a person by kissing them, whereby her tongue attaching to the person's brain. The crystal she has gives her the ability to capture people and to prevent them from using their powers. Trivia *Hunter is one of the three girls to make minor appearances in an episode despite having a fanbase. The others being the Mistress and Mistress Killda. *In the original ending of her episode, Hunter was originally suppose to be taken down by Alice taking her crystal, followed by being piled on by the Inmates having their way with her, with Hunter transforming back into her true form afterwards. However, this was changed so The Twins would be shown escaping the crystal and trapping Hunter inside, removing any implications of her being raped. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Mature Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil